Paparazzi
by DemiandSelenaFan
Summary: When Sonny sees a bad picture of herself in a magazine she needs someone to cheer her up. Guess Who's Coming To Help? :L CHANNY! Please read and review :D ONESHOT


**Hey, this is just a one shot that occurred to me last night! Its random but oh well. Channy! WOO! 14****th**** of March can't wait!**

**Disclaimer: If you're going to make me type it even though it breaks my heart hear it goes. I don't own crocs, I don't own Efron, I don't own anything, except Sonny with a Chance. Oh wait I don't own SWAC either. There you go you broke another piece of my heart off. Damn you! **

**Actually question, when I say you who am I talking to? I don't know.... oh well. :P**

Sonny looked down at the magazine in front of her, wanting to cry.

It was a special feature magazine on Condor Studios and Sonny had it open on the So Random! page.

Mackenzie Falls had gotten a three page spread (that's six single pages) while So Random! had only got one, but that wasn't the important thing.

What was important was that Sonny looked a state in her photograph.

She hadn't even been aware that there had been paparazzi around.

She could remember the day clearly though.

It had been last week on her day off.

She'd been exhausted, so she hadn't bothered washing her hair (it was oily and got greasy very easily) and she had been wearing sweats and a hoodie, her brown eyes were red rimmed because she had been crying from a sad plot of the T.V. show she was watching (Mackenzie Falls, but details, details).

All in all she hadn't looked her best, and then her mom had asked her to take out the trash.

She'd worn crocs out, not a good look with sweats.

With anything in Tawni's opinion but really who cares about Tawni's opinion.

We're not in Tawni Town here people.

Sonny assumed this was when the picture had been taken, because she didn't remember going outside again.

Seriously it was a little creepy, and Sonny looked over her shoulder nervously.

But she had to hold back a sob, when she read the caption under her picture.

It said in bright bold letters :

"**FARM GIRL GOES BACK TO ROOTS"**

Sonny resented the term Farm Girl.

She had never lived on a farm.

She may have been from Wisconsin, land of the cheese, and she may have a MOO ringtone, but she had lived in a town.

A small town, barely a town really, but still a town.

She could be called a "small town girl" all they wanted but she was NOT a "farm girl."

Just when she was about to whip out her phone, and ring in to complain, who should walk in but the one person in the world bound to make this worse.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny would bet her left hand (the one she wrote with) that _Chad_ had never had a bad picture taken of him in his life.

"Hey Son-nay, what's up?" he asked standing in the doorway of her dressing room, grinning.

But_ Son-nay_ was so deflated by the article that she didn't even bother to shoot Chad a withering glance.

"Why do you care?" she asked spitefully.

Truth was she was jealous of his cocky demeanour, and she wished she could be so confident in herself.

Not as jerky as Chad, but a little self esteem never hurt.

"I don't. It's just way harder to annoy you when you're down," he smirked and Sonny was able to manage an eye roll.

"Fine, don't tell me," Chad said, and turned to walk away.

"Fine," Sonny said as he headed down the corridor.

"Good."

"Good."

"So, are we good?" he asked from down the hall, out of Sonny's sight, so she was looking back down at the magazine, tears welling up making her brown eyes sparkle.

"Oh, we are so good," she mumbled half heartedly, barely audible.

She sat in silence for a minute before Chad's head appeared back around the door, his blonde hair falling into his blue eyes.

"Seriously, Sonny, what's wrong?" he was looking at her concerned.

He would never admit it but he was worried.

Sure he and Sonny didn't always get along, but she was his favourite Random! the only one capable of making him laugh.

What reason would he have to put up with Chuckle City if she wasn't, for lack of a better word, chuckling?

But instead of telling Chad what was wrong, Sonny merely sighed and held up the magazine, open on the So Random! page for Chad to see.

Chad stepped into the dressing room, and moved towards Sonny who was sitting on the chaise lounge.

It was Chad's turn to roll his eyes, when he saw what Sonny was crying over.

"Really Sonny, really? This is what you're upset about?" he was smirking a little, "Sonny there are three people on my inconsequential list. One Efron," Chad shuddered and continued when he saw Sonny smile a little from behind her hair, "two Dakota Condor and three the paparazzi."

Chad, by this time, had landed on the sofa beside Sonny, who was biting her lip in a really bad attempt not to smile

"They're on that list because you're not supposed to listen to what they say," he informed Sonny, who looked up from the magazine as she heard Chad mumble what sounded something like "stupid Dakota and her blind folded makeup game."

But as she glanced down at the snapshot again (in which Chad thought she looked beautiful, but he was biased) her pretty face fell.

Chad made one last ditch attempt at cheering her up.

Something he swore to himself to never talk about, but this was an emergency.

No one, least of all Chad, liked seeing Sonny cry.

"Hey," he said, "how bout we go get some fro-yo and I'll tell you about my first bad pap experience."

Sonny looked up from the magazine, the beginnings of a grin tugging at her lips.

Her brown eyes were shining, getting lost in Chad's.

"You've had bad photos of you printed in magazines?"

Well there goes her left hand.

Sonny was looking at Chad like a lost puppy.

Stupid puppy eyes.

"Rarely," he said, coming back to the Chad Sonny knew, "but I do keep them in a drawer in my dressing room to remind me to never go out in public looking a mess."

Sonny was staring at him quizzically, before he motioned to his face.

His perfect face, in Sonny's opinion.

"This takes effort. Those photos are motivation," he explained as they stood up about to head to the cafeteria.

As they were walking out the door Chad slung his arm around Sonny's shoulder and she leaned into him.

They were walking down the corridor, as Tawni walked into the dressing room from the other side.

She was admiring herself in the magazine, when she heard the beginning of their usual banter floating from down the hall.

"You know it sounds like someone cares," Sonny pointed out.

"Does not," Chad denied.

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't"

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Ha ha gotcha," Sonny gloated.

"Damn."

**Randomness I know. Please review. If you don't I'll take it to mean you hate it, and that would break another piece of my heart... Damn that's a lot of pieces for one fanfic. I don't mind if you torch it in a review... but no reviews makes me think it was just so horrible you had to gouge your eyes out! DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME KIDS! Seriously no eye gouging. Move away from the spoon.**

**:P**


End file.
